The 100 (Series)
The 100 Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from the existing novel series and TV show of The 100 Universe. It follows the story of the remnants of Humanity who have been living on a space station which serves as their orbital home after a nuclear cataclysm destroyed Earth three centuries ago but are now finding themselves forced to go back to the, what is believed to be, uninhabitable Earth as The Ark is dying. Seasons |-|One= Season One Episode One - The 100 With the life support failing, one hundred juveniles are sent down to Earth in order to find out if it is survivable but problems quickly form when some are wounded in the "landing", others don't want to follow the rules and a group has to cross the forest to get supplies after the drop ship came down in the wrong spot. Meanwhile, on The Ark, laws are being broken which causes action be taken as Chancellor Jaha's life hangs in the balance. Episode Two - Earth Skills On Earth, the camp is a mess as Wells tries to organize but Graham shuts him down while Clarke and Bellamy lead a mission to rescue Jasper, Monty tries to work on communications and Octavia causes some trouble for her caretaker. Meanwhile, on the Ark, Luke tries to help Glass and her mother aims to get her free while Abby tries to find a way to get to Earth due to disbelief about the success of the drop ship spreading among people. Episode Three - Slay Your Demons On Earth, the supplies situation begins getting desperate which leads to three different groups leaving to look for a solution to these problems which results in an encounter with a acidic fog while Graham starts trouble in camp when he attempts to murder Jasper. Meanwhile, on the Ark, Glass adjusts to her new lifestyle after she was pardoned as she, Clarke and Wells all experience flashbacks of their lives which they led to present day. Episode Four - No Rules On Earth, trouble arises in camp after it is discovered the medicine has been stolen which only gets worse as John Mbedge's murder is discovered and the blame is turned on the wrong person. Meanwhile, on the Ark, Abby and Raven's plan is put in danger and they are forced to desperate measures when Marcus gets onto the trail of learning what they are up to and the health situation of the Ark worsens as the bad state settles in. Episode Five - Twilight's Last Gleaming On Earth, Raven manages to successfully land but her arrival isn't quite good news for everyone as they must work together to find a way to contact the Ark before it is too late while Octavia becomes trapped in a building, receiving an unlikely Savior. Meanwhile, on the Ark, with all Delinquents appearing to be deceased, Abby and Kane come into conflict as both the Council and the common people of the Ark have to make a hard decision. Episode Six - His Sister's Keeper On Earth, with Octavia missing from the camp, Bellamy leads a rescue mission to find her which leads to him and David bonding over their shared past of protecting a sister while Clarke and Raven work to find a way to contact the Ark and Octavia finds herself in a dangerous position. Meanwhile, on the Ark, Glass struggles to control her emotions as the story of her pregnancy is remembered and she once again grows closer to Luke. Episode Seven - Contents Under Pressure On Earth, Finn's life hangs in the balance which leaves Clarke and Raven to try and get Abby's help in trying to perform a dangerous procedure during a raging storm while Bellamy performs an interrogation on the newly captured Earthborn. Meanwhile, on the Ark, Abby is removed from the Council which gives former Chancellor Diana an opportunity she has been waiting for while Thelonious and Marcus deal with the guilt of their actions. Episode Eight - Day Trip On Earth, Clarke and Bellamy team up on a mission for supplies at an old aid depot but are put in danger as they are hunted by one of their own while the rest of the Delinquents begin to suffer hallucinations and losing grasp on reality which is something Octavia uses to get the captive Earthborn free. Meanwhile, on the Ark, the true motives of Diana become clear as she makes some questionable actions as preparations must be made. Episode Nine - Unity Day On Earth, as the Delinquents are celebrating Unity Day, Finn works with Octavia and Lincoln to try and broker a peace between them and the Earthborns. However while some of the Delinquents are making an attempt at peace, the camp comes under attack and is set on fire by the Earthborn hunters. Meanwhile, on the Ark, as the comet finally arrives during the Unity Day celebration, tragedy strikes when Diana launches her dark plan. Episode Ten - I Am Become Death On Earth, the Delinquents work to rebuild while Murphy makes a sudden return with news of an coming attack from the Earthborns and accidently brings a virus with him while David and Lilly leave camp to search for the missing Mary which leads to memories. Meanwhile, on the Ark, the population is forced to be separated back into their first stations and begins to lose air as Glass and Luke try to survive but her past becomes trouble. Episode Eleven - Day 21 On Earth, Wells has captured a Earthborn spy which causes mixed reactions from the Delinquents in what to do to her while Wells finds himself becoming friends with her and learning more about Earth as Clarke aims to learn about a group that had come from the Ark before them through the discovered wreckage. Meanwhile the camp starts suffering from something new that could possibly be the radiation finally taking its toll on them all. Episode Twelve - The Calm On Earth, after the discovery of her father, Clarke is guided by Sasha to meet her clan along with David who is desperate to reunite with Mary while an accident in camp forces the Delinquents to go out in hunting groups which results in Lilly and Finn being captured by the Earthborns Meanwhile, on the Ark, Marcus works to save the remaining population while, on the separated section, four dropships remain and a fight over them begin. Episode Thirteen - We Are Grounders (Part 1) On Earth, Lilly and Finn are still in danger as Lincoln tries to help them escape, forcing the two Delinquents to face a new enemy while Murphy attempts to take his revenge which puts the Delinquents's lives in jeopardy and Wells makes a discovery about Bellamy. Meanwhile, on the Ark, most of the remaining population begins to come to terms with the inevitable but others grow determined to survive as they work to reconnect the Ark. Episode Fourteen - Homecoming (Part 2) On Earth, the Delinquents fail to leave the camp before the Earthborns arrive which forces the Delinquents to hunker down in their fortified home and hold off the Earthborns in a hard battle while, with no other options, a desperate plan of survival is attempted. Meanwhile, on the Ark, with a last effort plan in mind, the remaining one thousand citizens of the Ark work together to reach the ground and return the Human race to the Earth. |-|Two= Season Two Episode One - The 48 In Mount Weather, Clarke awakens alone and has to make sense of her surroundings that she and her friends find themselves in. Meanwhile, on the ground, the Ark landing survivors face a beautiful but dangerous world as they work to create a new home on Earth and reunite their population while the Delinquents who escaped from camp must find their ways on their individual paths and, back on the Ark, Jaha finds out he is not alone. Episode Two - Inclement Weather In Mount Weather, Clarke remains suspicious of their motives and continues her investigation. Meanwhile, on the ground, Octavia has to get violent to find Lincoln while Bellamy and Finn attempt to sneak a search party out of Arkadia, Raven goes through life threatening surgery and conflict builds in Arkadia which worsens when the Earthborns leave a message. As this goes on, Jaha aims to get himself and an abandoned baby to Earth. Episode Three - Reapercussions In Mount Weather, after discovering their horrifying project, Clarke has to make allies with Anya while Monty gets a bad feeling. Meanwhile, on the ground, tensions continue to rise in Arkadia as Rhodes attempts to take control and Kane becomes torn on how to best help his people while Wells does his best to teach the arrivals how to survive as Bellamy and Finn lead their search for their lost friends and Octavia still fights for Lincoln. Episode Four - Many Happy Reunions On the ground, after escaping, Clarke persists in creating an alliance with Anya while Bellamy's search party find themselves having to save someone but need saving in return. Meanwhile Rhodes goes on a power trip and forcefully takes control of Arkadia with plans to execute all who oppose him, Glass and Luke planning a desperate escape in response as Raven works with Wick and Jaha attempts to survive in the lonely desert. Episode Five - Human Trials In Mount Weather, Maya's life is put in danger, leading to Jasper going through a risky experiment as Lincoln suffers. Meanwhile, on the ground, Clarke and Bellamy's group's arrival to Arkadia isn't welcomed as Rhodes attempts to kill them, forcing them to stay with the Walgrove clan but Rhodes sends his men to chase, spilling blood as Marcus leads a mission to make peace with the Trikru and Finn's search for Clarke takes a bad turn. Episode Six - May We Meet Again On the ground, the residents of Walgrove clan ready themselves for an attack from Rhodes but when Sasha gets captured, a trade must be made which puts Bellamy on the execution spot. However an untimely save in the form of Kendall leading her clan in an attack on Arkadia which forces the torn Arkadians to work together as Clarke has a special reunion and Glass's and Luke's lives are put in danger when they face the wild alone. Episode Seven - Fog Of War In Mount Weather, Jasper and Monty aim to learn the truth with the help of Maya which leads to them having to play along with the experiments to live. Meanwhile, on the ground, with the Griffin family reunited and a new council being created, tensions rise with Finn as Raven learns that Mount Weather is the source of some of their problems, Octavia faces her nightmares and Jaha has a reunion with Marcus while both are prisoners. Episode Eight - Long Into An Abyss In Mount Weather, Glass's appearance results in the Delinquents finally having evidence that their new friends are enemies as deadly experiments are conducted. Meanwhile, on the ground, with Thelonious's bad warning, Arkadia has a hard decision to make but when Clarke and Abigail discover the fate of Lincoln, a bold and desperate idea comes to light while the Jaha kids are finally able to have a awaited reunion with their father. Episode Nine - Spacewalker In Mount Weather, Glass goes against the wishes of her Delinquent companions and tries to rescue a missing Luke from the clutches of the Mountain Men. Meanwhile, on the ground, Clarke returns to Arkadia with the hard news that the truce will only happen after Finn's death but Abigail tries for another way while Finn thinks over his life with Raven as he prepares for the aftermath of his actions and his friends refuse to give him up. Episode Ten - Remember Me In Mount Weather, Monty comes up with a dangerous plan to get a signal out of Mount Weather. Meanwhile, on the ground, Clarke is haunted by Finn as she works to hold up the alliance with Lexa but grief striken Raven and Lilly cause a move to be made which already threatens to destroy the newly made alliance, the adults realize that they are no longer in charge and Lincoln struggles with the aftermath of being a reaper. Episode Eleven - Survival Of The Fittest In Mount Weather, the Mountain Men find themselves faced with the threat of the newly made alliance while Lincoln guides Bellamy through the Reaper tunnels in order to break in. Meanwhile, on the ground, Lilly and Lexa face off against a mutated threat, Murphy helps Thelonious confront his past and Indra makes Octavia an offer as tensions rise between Earthborns and Arkadians, leaving Wells and Marcus to keep the peace. Episode Twelve - Coup De Grace In Mount Weather, Bellamy fights for survival while Jasper and Maya search for answers, leading to Dante discovering the horrible deeds that have been done by his people and attempting to put a stop to it, ending with a betrayal. Meanwhile, on the ground, Clarke ends up taking the command of Arkadia which results in conflict between mother and daughter just as Carl leads an attempt on assassinating both Clarke and Lexa. Episode Thirteen - Rubicon In Mount Weather, things reach a breaking point as Jasper leads the captured Delinquents in fighting for their lives, Bellamy works with Raven to navigate through the facility and the Mountain Men retaliate for Clarke's actions. Meanwhile, on the ground, Jaha's group come to meet strangers on their journey to the City of Light, Octavia is the only one able to help Lincoln and Clarke has to make a hard decision to keep Bellamy hidden. Episode Fourteen - Resurrection In Mount Weather, the remaining Delinquents try to fight their way out with the help of new allies on the inside but Maya's life becomes endangered. Meanwhile, on the ground, the current residents of Tondc recover from the missile strike's damage but find themselves under fire from the sniper as Clarke and Lexa deal with the consequences of their actions, the goal to save the injured gets desperate and Octavia leads the Seconds. Episode Fifteen - Bodyguard Of Lies In Mount Weather, Bellamy works with Raven and Wick against time to take away the Acid Fog threat as Cage tries to keep the situation controlled. Meanwhile, on the ground, Jaha's Followers continue their journey but face a big roadblock along the way while Lilly discovers that Lexa is plotting to kill Octavia, who knows about Clarke and Lexa's decision, which leads to the two having a heated discussion when Lilly demands answers. Episode Sixteen - Rebellion (Part 1) In Mount Weather, under threat of losing everything, Cage goes public with powerful information while Bellamy follows through on a promise and the Delinquents try to resist capture. Meanwhile, on the ground, the Alliance prepares for their battle as four different teams try to break into the underground bunker through three exits, the dam, the mines and the front door itself but a shocking development brings the Alliance to a sudden end. Episode Sixteen - Blood Must Have Blood (Part 2) In Mount Weather, Clarke is left without the aid of the Earthborn but remains determined to save her people as she and Lilly find themselves faced with hard choices while Cage attempts to keep his people alive and Jasper races to save Maya with Octavia's help. Meanwhile, on the ground, Lincoln is given an opportunity to have his revenge while Murphy is the witness to Jaha's questionable acts in the last part of their long journey. |-|Three= Season Three Episode One - Wanheda (Part 1) Three months have passed and the Arkadians and Walgrove clan have been building Arkadia into a amazing sanctuary as they prepare for the upcoming holiday celebration. Meanwhile Lilly has been surviving in the wild but a bounty has been placed on her which leads to multiple search parties looking for her as Murphy gets out and discovers a very different Thelonious who has a new mission and Arkadians work to map out the ground. Episode Two - Hidden In Plain Sight (Part 2) In their search for Lilly, Kane's search party comes to have a surprising reunion with the remaining survivors of Farm Station while Lilly is taken to the Earthborn capital by Roan and Bellamy investigates strange activity around Arkadia. Meanwhile Abigail has to break a truce and open Mount Weather up as a medical facility as Murphy attempts a plan with Emori and multiple people go through ranged emotions from their experiences. Status Examples Characters This is a list of all the characters that have appeared throughout the series, as well as their current statuses. |-|One= Season One The 100 The Skaikru Kendall's Clan Finn's Bunker Family The Trikru Walgrove Clan The Reapers Mount Weather |-|Two= Season Two The 100 The Skaikru Kendall's Clan The Trikru Walgrove Clan The Reapers Mount Weather Trikru Outcasts Wastelanders Azgeda Sankru A.L.I.E.'s Island Miscellaneous |-|Three= Season Three The 100 The Skaikru The Trikru Walgrove Clan Mount Weather Wastelanders Azgeda Sankru A.L.I.E.'s Island